<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The steps to recovery by Spicy_milk_404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287944">The steps to recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_milk_404/pseuds/Spicy_milk_404'>Spicy_milk_404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Depression, Healthy Relationships, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Recovery, Sad, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven Universe References, Steven needs lots of love, Steven needs support, Support, Supportive Relationships, working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_milk_404/pseuds/Spicy_milk_404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taken place just after the last episode of Steven universe future </p><p>- Steven is just trying to distract himself in his room while everyone is downstairs getting the house ready to live in again</p><p>- white ends up telling Pearl what happened 3 years ago in whites head, </p><p>after Pearl tried to ask white why he tried to shatter her in the first place (white was hesitant but ended up telling her everything)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The steps to recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First steps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl rush’s up the stairs frantically to see Steven sitting on his bed with his phone </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl rushed to Steven and swooped him into a massive hug </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">The warm embrace startled Steven </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">“What’s wrong, did something happen ,are you ok ,did I do something </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl gently placed Steven’s hands in hers </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">And spoke softly “I am so sorry”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven gave a strange but soft look</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">“White Diamond told me what happened 3 years ago”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven flinched </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl - “I’m so sorry, Steven you must have been in so much pain”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Long pause </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven -“Pearl</span>
    <span class="s2">... it’s not your fault”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2"><span class="s2">Pearl - “That’s not the point, I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell us. </span>and that it happened in the first place”</p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven looked down at his sheets </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl - “I’m really sorry” </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven wisped his hands out of pearls and covered his face Steven started aggressively crying </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">This almost startled Pearl but instead </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">She quickly rapped her arms around him </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">He started to cry even harder </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">And she rapped him in an even warmer embrace </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven - “do you ever wish she was here instead of me”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl froze for only a second before </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2"><br/>
She hugged him even harder and said </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl - “Never, I promise you it’s never even crossed my mind”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven let his shoulders drop </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl - “we made you feel like that though didn’t we? ”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven hiccuped and started to softly cry, still weaved within her embrace </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl held Steven in her arms until he fell asleep a couple of hours later</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">———</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Stevens dream - (flashbacks)</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven - “And that’s why I’m here isn’t it did you make me just so you wouldn’t have to deal with all your mistakes?”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">——-</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Steven jolted up and started panting </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">He was shaking and slightly sweating, holding onto his duvet for dear life </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl was next to him sitting in an arm chair beside his bed and quickly but gently ran up to Steven and gave him a soft but comforting hug </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2"> One of her hands gently rubbed his back and the other gently trying to loosen his grip on the duvet </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p3"> </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s2">Pearl - “it’s ok, your safe, I’m here”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- this is my first fan-fic so tell me what you guys think, and if I can improve on anything (i’m super dyslexic so tell me if things don’t make sense, and if you want me to do more. ✨🌿🌻💗⛅️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>